original_speciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Groodangan
|image1= |caption1=Artwork |creator=User:TheAgent41 |original/fan=Original |universe=''Goop'' |size=Height: 4' (male) 5' (female) Weight: 90lbs (male) 70lbs (female) |diet=Omnivorous |lifespan=~80-90 Earth years |sapience=Sapient |range=The planet Garudo |habitat=Temperate forest Grassland }} The (Groodangius platyfacius) is an original species created and designed by TheAgent41. The inhabits the Goop universe, an original universe created by TheAgent41. Groodangans are medium-sized mammalian bipeds with smooth glossy skin. Size is an example of sexual dimorphism in the species. Males generally stand four feet in height and weigh approximately 90 pounds due to generally being a bit bulker. Females, on the other hand, standing five feet and weigh approximately 70 pounds, owning to their more svelte frames. Skin color varies wildly from individual to individual. Skin color is not inherited by a child from their parents; instead, it seems to be randomly determined in the womb. Groodangans are recognizable due to the large cartilaginous crests sprouting from the back of their heads. Like skin color, the shape of this crest seems to be randomly determined at birth; very few groodangans share the same crest shape. The upper lip of the groodangan has evolved into what closely resembles an upturned upper half of a duck's bill. A groodangan's nostrils are located on the underside of the edge of this bill. Groodangans have large eyes which take up a disproportionate amount of their face; this may be due to having evolved from nocturnal ancestors. Groodangans, unlike most mammals, lack external ears; their ears, like those of frogs, are covered by thin membranes of skin on the sides of their heads. Groodangan arms are noticeably bulbous and rounded. Fingers appear short and stubby, but this is simply due to the fatty tissue between them. Groodangans have four fingers on each hand, but they still retain vestigial remnants of their pinky fingers in the form of a "dewclaw" of sorts beneath the skin. Like horses, groodangans have only a single large toe on each foot, which curves upwards at the tip. Groodangans generally have short, barely movable tails, although some atavisms have led to some groodangans being born with long thick tails resembling those of their ancestors. Male groodangans have retractable phalluses that remain inside their bodies until the male becomes ready for intercourse. Groodangans are generally incapable of growing hair on their bodies. The exceptions seem to be eyebrows, eyelashes, and facial hair. Groodangans are an incredibly intelligent race. They have technology comparable to that of modern humans, but they augment this with their access to magical abilities, causing them to be more advanced. Magic and technology are so ingrained for them that it has become difficult to tell where technology ends and the magic begins. Most groodangans today live in the Groodangan Kingdom, a country with a constitutional monarchy type of government. The Groodangan Kingdom is comparable in size to Earth's Russia with a general climate that varies depending on the location. Groodangans are generally peaceful creatures that prefer to find diplomatic ways to resolve disputes. Groodangans have evolved to be omnivorous species although, like humans, some individuals have moved away from this. Being intelligent species with technology comparable to humans, much of what groodangans currently eat is heavily processed. Prior to this, when they were still in hunter-gatherer tribes, they subsisted primarily on small to medium-sized game animals and nutritious fruit such as Life Fruit. Groodangans are eutherian mammals that give live birth. Gestation periods for female groodangans generally last anywhere from ten to eleven months, and most infants weight approximately eight pounds at birth. Groodangan children generally remain in their parents' home until the age of 19 or so, at which point they leave the house to start their own lives. Groodangans generally have a lifespan of 100 Earth years or so, although some few individuals have managed to prolong their lives using magical means. The oldest known groodangan is Marco the Elder, who is currently 242 years old. *TheAgent41 originally conceived groodangans as being dinosaurs, modeling their duckbills and crests after Parasaurolophus. It was eventually decided to make them mammalian, as several groodangan characters in the Goop universe have noticeable breasts. *In groodangan society, it is generally socially acceptable for males to be nude or wear little clothing, but females are generally fully clothed. Gooptar.png|A rough piece of art for a male Groodangan Category:All Species Category:TheAgent41's Species Category:Cellular Life Category:Carbon-based Life Category:Eukaryotes Category:Animals Category:Chordates Category:Vertebrates Category:Tetrapods Category:Mammals Category:Placental Mammals Category:Sapient Category:Varied Color Category:Omnivores Category:Magic Usage Category:Tool Usage Category:Humanoids Category:Urban Category:Suburban Category:Opposable Thumbs Category:Physical Life Category:Organic Life Category:Live Birth Category:Tails